Venom the Cobra (female)
"I am Venom, guardian of the Talismans... and the bringer of your defeat!" '' ''-Venom the Cobra Venom the Cobra (毒液コブラ 'Benum za Kobura) is an anthromorphic female cobra snake, who makes her appearance in Amy Rose and Friends. She is the older sister to Rafu, the guardian of Ushara's Tomb, and the Five Talismans (the Topaz Bracelets, the Ruby Belt, the Sapphire Necklace, and the Crystal Crown) which were used to seal away the evil queen, Ushara. She previously resided in Apotos with Rafu, but since Ushara's release and her brother's capture, she was forced to go out into the world to retrieve the lost Talismans in order to rescue him. She wears a gray bandaged top, gray skirt, gray espadrilles, white gloves, and a gold armlet shaped as a snake. She is voiced by Camille Hyde in the English version, and by Sayaka Aida in Japanese. History Family Lineage Venom comes from a line of guardians, destined to watch over the five Talismans that protect the seal of Ushara. This title is given to the first-born male in the family, and therefore the duty went to her irresponsible younger brother, Rafu. Throughout the years, the talismans were scattered across the globe to keep from ever getting into Ushara's hands, only locatable using a small, golden orb that Rafu wore around his neck. Adventure with Amy Only recently did Eggman brush up on his history and learned about the tale of Ushara. Wanting to see if it was true, he ventures to Apotos to find Ushara's unguarded seal and uses a Chaos Emerald to open it. Eggman tries to convince Ushara to work with him for world domination, but he barely gets a word out before Ushara entraps him, for simpily being a male. Ushara then scours the world, trapping every male she finds and sending them to her dimensional-dungeon. One of Ushara's first victims was Venom's younger brother Rafu, who was supposed to be guarding the tomb, but was goofing off elsewhere at the time of her release. Fortuantely, he drops his magic orb for Venom to find, and she vows to rescue him, along with all the other males being captured by the queen. Venom eventually approaches Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit, venturing through the forest, fighting off the spirits that Ushara had released. Upon seeing Amy's bracelets, she demands the hedgehog hand them over. Amy refuses, and the two face off. Amy and Cream manage to knock Venom down, and she finally reveals that Amy is wearing the Topaz Bracelets, two of the five Talismans needed to defeat Ushara. Amy says she won't give up the bracelets because they were a birthday gift from Sonic. Instead, she and Cream volunteer to go with Venom to find the rest of the Talismans. During the adventure, the group also teams up with Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat, whose world had the Ruby Belt hidden in it. Blaze even reveals that she is familiar with the Ushara legend, and with the belt in the Sol Dimension, there may be reason to believe that Blaze's world and Sonic's weren't always seperated.... After finding six other Chaos Emeralds, Venom and the group return to Apotos where the ruins are located, and Ushara's spirits run wild. Using the emeralds with Venom's orb, the group of girls are able to teleport to the dimension Ushara is hiding all the men, also where Ushara is as well. The power of the Chaos Emeralds are able to protect the girls from Ushara's magic, and they manage to beat her and take from her the Crystal Crown. Before Venom has a chance to don the talismans and seal away Ushara, the queen regains her Chaos Emerald and strikes Venom with a powerful blast. Rouge and Blaze try to take on Ushara, only to be taken down and the queen steals the rest of the emeralds. Luckily, Amy and Cream had dragged Venom to safety. Before dying, Venom instructed Amy to take the talismans and use their power to battle and defeat Ushara. Amy isn't sure about it, but Venom convinces her that she has the ability. Only those whose hearts are pure can use the talismans' powers. Amy finally agrees and uses the talismans to become Ancient Amy. After Ancient Amy defeats Ushara and teleports everyone and the emeralds back to the Earth dimension, she returns with Super Sonic and finds Rafu kneeling over his sister's dead body. Amy places the talismans on her body, beliving they are rightfully hers, and Rafu's orb begins to react to them. Shadow reminds Amy of the Chaos Emeralds and how they can turn thoughts to power, so she sets them up around Venom. The emeralds react with the talismans, and the combined power bring Venom back to life. Amy hugs and thanks her, while Venom responds that SHE should be thanking Amy. Personality Venom has a strong sense of responsibility, while her brother Rafu, who is supposed to be the Guardian of Ushara's Tomb, tends to be reckless, lazy, and irresponsible. Venom, who wishes to prove her worth as a fighter and a guardian, is often the one nagging Rafu to do his job and to stop playing games. Venom has awkward social skills. She can work with others when she has to, but when it comes to socilization, it's something she isn't very familiar with, as she is used to working by herself. She isn't "cold" per say, just doesn't understand the concept of socialization. Because Rafu often neglected his duties, her days were spent mostly looking after the tomb of Ushara in his place. Therefore, her encounters with others were limited, hence why instead of being upfront with Amy and telling her about the talismans and Ushara, she at first simpily demands Amy hand over her bracelets and feels she must fight to retrieve them. Due to this, Venom also takes things very seriously and literally. When Rouge is being sarcastic, Venom believes she is being serious. Or when Amy cracks a joke, she doesn't understand and is left clueless when the joke tries to be explained. Relationships Family *Rafu (younger brother) Friends and Allies *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat Enemies *Ushara Abilities Venom is a more-than-capable fighter. Her attacks consist of punching, kicking, and swinging her tail into her enemies. She can also spit poison from her mouth. When she gains enough speed, she can slither on her tail and knock over her foes, as well as squeezing through tight spaces. She also has the ability to glide short distances using her hood. Trivia *Her birthplace, Apotos, is the Greek-themed city from Sonic Unleashed. It can be assumed that Venom's nationality is Greek. *Venom was originally going to have one of the talismans on her from the start (the Ruby Belt) but that idea was nixed as that would shorten the story. *Venom wears gray elbow warmers on her arms, though earlier designs have her with either blue or red bracelets. *In her original design, Venom's tail was actually attached to her head. This would be fixed later as to not look so strange. *Another possible name for Venom was "Naja", the genus word for "cobra". *Venom originally started out as an only child and therefore the first "female guardian" of the Talismans and Ushara's tombs. This idea was scrapped, and Rafu was written in. Gallery venom2 copy.jpg venom1copy copy.jpg|Venom refs venomalone.jpg vrnom copy.jpg venom.jpg|Venom (with incorrect gloves) Venom.png|Drawn by Louise F. Andersen Category:Females Category:Good Category:Cobras